bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Parugi
Toa Exa Hi, I noticed you're the admin of a wiki about a fan-fiction of yours. Now, I haven't read it, but I saw on the wiki that the Toa Exa protect the "elemental orbs". You see, I am planning on submitting an entry to the next RPG competition heavily centred around elemental orbs. I was just wondering; what exactly do your Orbs do? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 19:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) They aren't exactly "elemental", persay; each corresponds to a different virtue of the island they're found on and are all linked to a Master Orb that is capable of more advanced forms of effects of what the other orbs do. They're also relatively sentient and each is linked to a specific section of the island, so if any of the orbs are removed from the island, then that section of Exa-Nui would break off from the rest of it; this is because the island was originally six smaller pieces that were brought together by the first Toa of Exa-Nui, who used an ancient, spiritual technique to create the orbs and create a land in which the Matoran she protected could live in relative peace. A more specific example of their powers -- one of the orbs is called the Orb of Vision, and is the orb of Le-Exa. It's connected to the virtue of Foresight, though it can also affect a being's literal sight -- such as by making them blind, as it did to Toa Levrok when it felt like it was in danger. If it were to ever leave Exa-Nui, then the entire section of Le-Exa would break off from the rest of the island. So, yeah... I've been writing the story since 2007, and it's part of the same mythos as both of my RPGs; it's called "Broken Unity" if you're interested in reading it once the forums come back up. =) Parugi 19:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah, good. I think I'll give it a look. My Orbs are quite different, which is good. Each contains a huge amount of energy of a certain element, which can be wielded by sapient beings. An Orb grants its wielder, as well as said energy, various other powers, such as granting their allies/servants elemental powers, corresponding with the Orb's element. Just to be clear I'm not copying you! Got any tips for entering comps? -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 20:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't worry; I'm not one to jump to conclusions, so you're good. XP But yeah; that sounds pretty interesting. Can't wait to see the full RPG. :P As for advice -- I have three main points. First is to just try to be very clear with your ideas when your write your RPG -- one of the complaints with Night Ride before it won that one contest was that the Credits and Racing systems weren't that clear (and the Credits complaint somehow carried over to Day Run, which I never understood, since I made it very, very clear that it was only a points system for the in-game tournament, but, meh; who knows....) Eventually it got to a point where it was clear enough to win, but imo it's best to just make it clear from the get go and avoid the pain of losing a couple fo contests. Point two -- still related, though on the flip side, if you're trying to keep certain plot-relavent information under wraps, don't bow to complaints by reviewers that that particular thing isn't clear. My prime example is and always will be Day Run's full title: Day Run: The Garden. In the entry itself, the garden wasn't mentioned at all, and this caused some... confusion and, to be honest, a couple of less-than-kind comments towards the RPG regarding the fact that this seemingly irrelevent title was being used for the RPG, so I had to constantly assure people that it would be explained in the future and that they would just need to play the game to find out about it. In other words, don't be daunted because people don't like that you aren't telling them something -- the purpose of doing that (in regards to plot, anyway) is to create an air of mystery and generate interest in the RPG, so it doesn't make any sense to spoil whatever you have planned -- that just makes it unenjoyable for you. Which leads me to my last point -- have fun with the contest! There was a rather ugly episode during a more recent contest in which one of the COTRPG Judges gave his.... opinions on each of the RPGs that was being entered (Day Run included). Needless to say, the way he went about it made quite a number of people -- Friar Tuck and I included -- rather irritable and almost caused a rather big flame war. While it's understandable that RPG creators will get ticked off at a bad review, the worst possible thing you can do is lose your cool -- it's just an online contest that bears absolutely no effect on your life, so there's no point in getting mad over it. So, just enjoy the thrill of the race and take reviews in stride. Consider advice people give to you, sure, and edit your game appropiately, especially if you lose the contest, but don't get worked up over the fact that someone doesn't like your game. If I had to stress one of those three more than the others, it'd be point three. So, hopefully that's helpful to you --and good luck in whichever contest you enter your RPG in; since the forums still aren't back, who knows when that'll be? XP (*pause* Geez, I think I went overboard on the advice boat.... XP) Parugi 20:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Not at all, it all looks most useful. Thanks very much! I've never entered before, or even played a text-based RPG before the NBZP, but I'm told I'm a good writer with a strong imagination, so that should make up for the lack of experience ;) What did you get as your prize? (Though for me, having people play my RPG would be prize enough) -- Ghosthands (talk| ) 21:33, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Heh, no problem at all. ^_^ That's actually kind of like me; I'd only ever seriously played in one or two BZP RPGs before I entered Night Ride for the first time (one of which was ToS; oh how I miss thee) so my knowledge of how BZP players interacted in RPGs was a tad limited. You learn the ropes pretty quickly, though, especially if you keep an open mind as a GM and use the RPG's discussion topic to its fullest. You know, I'd actually forgotten about those extra prizes. XD I actually haven't gotten either of my two yet. To my understanding Black Six is... eh.... extremely behind schedule in regards to that. XP Though I believe that one of the sets I'm supposed to get is a Barraki; not sure which one it is, though I think it might've been Ehlek or Takadox. Parugi 00:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC)